


A New Lease on Death

by tighthae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, M/M, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tighthae/pseuds/tighthae
Summary: Dongmin had a date with death and the ramen was delicious.





	A New Lease on Death

**Author's Note:**

> yes im infesting the jincha tag what are you gonna do? be mad at me? also i wrote this in like 20 minutes and i got it from a prompt somewhere so shoutout to that prompt hope its doing well

It didn’t hurt. Or did it? Maybe Dongmin was paralyzed now. Hopefully he wasn’t. Dongmin really needed all of his limbs to play golf this weekend. Well, now that weekend wasn’t confirmed anymore. His dad would kill him for wrecking his new imported car. Dongmin couldn’t pronounce the name. Maybe it was Italian or French. Was there a difference. Dongmin didn’t know. He was jumping from thought to thought so he wouldn’t have to open his eyes. It would suck if his arm was completely torn off or it was bent the wrong way. I mean, he has servants so it wouldn’t really matter if his arm was there or not. But how would he give commands sufficiently? The voice could only have so much emotional impact. You have to show complete emotion with your face, voice, and actions. Now that he was given it some thought, maybe he was better off dead.

“Hey,” Someone nudged his side. It felt like a leather boot was digging into his skin. “Wake up. We’ve got a busy day.”

Dongmin finally opened his eyes. The guy looming above him was looking directly into his eyes. He didn’t look like a paramedic. Well, he didn’t know how public medical care institutions worked but he was sure they don’t get to dye their hair dirty blond and wear chokers. Dongmin was inclined to ask him what brand his long sleeve was from. I guess it was a new trend in streetwear to wear semi-transparent clothes. “Where’s the ambulance?” Dongmin asked.

“Take a look around you, buddy,” The man pointed to Dongmin’s right. 

Dongmin did as he was instructed and turned his head. He was still spread eagle on the asphalt so he’d think his neck was damaged but he was completely fine. The scene before him would imply he wasn’t. There were tiny pieces of glass everywhere. The front of the sports car was, completely, wrecked and the tree he crashed into looked like it took pride in the fact that it was able to withstand the impact. The ambulance looked like it hadn’t arrived yet. 

“So, I’m okay?” Dongmin asked.

“You’re gonna need a drink,” The man extended his hand to help Dongmin up. “Can you drink legally?”

“Yea,” Dongmin said as he toiled his, smaller, hand. “But I prefer wine. My dad has a wine cellar in the house. We could go there.”

“With what car? The one that you totaled? I’m assuming you don’t have a bus pass,” The man replied. “Every time I come here the youth always find a way to look younger. We didn’t have that during my time. Ridiculous.” He mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Dongmin asked.

“Nothing,” The man shook his head. “I’m Jinwoo by the way. If you don’t do hard liquor then we could just buy something from the convenience store or something. This place doesn’t look like it used to. Where’s the nearest one?” Jinwoo asked.

“I’m not too sure,” Dongmin scratched his neck. “I don’t come around this part of town often.”

“Well, I can see why you died then,” Jinwoo scoffed. “We’ll go up the block and see if we can find something then.”

“What was that first sentence?” Dongmin asked. Maybe Jinwoo had a dark sense of humor. He was dressed in all black and wore boots. Maybe he was one of the edgelords.

“I said you’re dead. You died. You really think that you would’ve survived a car crash. You hit a tree going 120 miles per hour and were flung out of the vehicle. Don’t tell me you thought you survived? Use your brain. All black, edgy look. Grim reaper. Duh.” Jinwoo shook his head and continued walking down the street.

“Wait, I’m dead? And you’re the grim reaper?” Dongmin asked. He should’ve been more reactive but dying might’ve taken his emotions right out of him. 

“Not the grim reaper. A grim reaper. Do you think one guy has the time to go out and collect souls? There’s a lot of us. I’m lucky that your ancestors bought some talisman from someone that gave your lineage a personal reaper. I’m sure it wasn’t cheap either. You’re lucky. If they hadn’t you’d have to wait in a long line in line like everyone else.” 

“So what do we do now?” 

“I’m hungry, can we please go eat?” Jinwoo was already holding the door handle to a convenience store they came across.

“Won’t they be scared if the door just opens randomly?”

“Is that our problem? If they think ghosts are malevolent that’s on them. I’m hungry.” Jinwoo swung the door open without a second thought. “Do you eat ramen?”

“Only ramen imported from-”

“Just say no,” Jinwoo said and grabbed two bowls of ramen. “Let’s eat outside after I put the water in these.”

“You’re not gonna pay for those?”

“You know, I feel like you’re not understanding the whole we’re dead thing. The clerk can’t see us. Does it matter if we pay him?”

“What if he gets in trouble because something went missing and it’s not adding up in his cash out?”

“Oh my gosh,” Jinwoo rolled his eyes. “Do you have your wallet?”

Dongmin patted himself. “I do actually!” He opened his wallet to see that he only had his numerous amount of credit cards on him. “I only have cards. What if my dad sees my transaction history and thinks someone stole them?”

“Are you paying him?”

“Yes.” Dongmin sighed.

Jinwoo grabbed another bowl of ramen and threw it at the cashier. It slammed into the cigarettes and caused an avalanche of tobacco. “He won’t notice if we do this.”

“You threw ramen at him!”

“Go swipe your card I’ll be outside.” Jinwoo had already added the hot water and was making his way outside.

As expected, the clerk looked fairly shaken up by the ordeal. How else would he react to a bowl of ramen being thrown toward him at high velocity? Dongmin swiped his card and allowed the transaction to go through. He forgot that these things made noses and the clerk screamed as the machine beeped. Even though he was invisible, Dongmin bowed an apology and stepped outside. He can see why ghosts had such a bad reputation now.

“What do we do now?” Dongmin asked, picking at his ramen.

“You live in the underworld now. I’m like your agent or whatever now. You can see all your dead relatives and the dog that died.” Jinwoo replied.

“My dog is alive?”

“Okay, clearly he’s not but you do get to see him.”

Being dead didn’t sound too bad now. His dad was probably gonna die soon anyway. Then he’d live with his family again in the underworld. As a whole. The reaper he got was cute. Life was looking up. Or should he say death?

**Author's Note:**

> [please follow me](https://twitter.com/astroandaoa) on twitter oh my god im literally begging i just want friends????? and also stream bingle bangle and by law ur legally required to purchase a physical album of it if you read this sorry babes!


End file.
